


A Cat, A Quarantine, and a Dance in the Kitchen

by AnonymousJCourferre



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, quarentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousJCourferre/pseuds/AnonymousJCourferre
Summary: It only took a worldwide quarantine, a cat, and some dancing in the kitchen for Combeferre and Courfeyrac to get their ish together and kiss.
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesmiserablol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/gifts), [howmuchchildrens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howmuchchildrens/gifts), [howmuchchildrens cat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=howmuchchildrens+cat).



> I have joined the quarantine bunch in producing a quarantine fic. I hope you enjoy. Produced from prompts to my tumblr.
> 
> I also apologize in advance for grammar and spelling mistakes. These came from drabbles and prompts so I have not looked over them closely

It was day 11 of the quarantine and everyone was starting to go a little insane. Okay, that had actually happened on day 2. Combeferre had no idea who thought it was a good idea that they should all quarantine together because clearly it was a bad one. He had lost count of how many arguments he had been dragged into to referee or how many times he had to talk Courfeyrac down from an insane idea that would likely make everyone else want to kill the adorable man. It was enough to make even the most patient man lose his last thread of patience.

Combeferre had been relieved when the announcement had come out that only 5 people should be gathered together and everyone had agreed they should split into smaller groups. Really, everyone was a little relieved. Now, Combeferre only had to be the peacemaker between whatever Grantaire and Enjolras fought over and keep Courfeyrac from pulling too many pranks on Enj.

Combeferre checked his phone again, as he walked into the apartment. He was on call to be called in for work. He had been planning on going on vacation, just he and Courf. He was finally going to tell him how he felt. But the trip had to be canceled. Because Combeferre hadn’t been exposed recently, the hospital had told him to stay away and take the vacation time, but to be on standby to come in once they needed reinforcements. He felt slightly guilty for not being there and helping, but he also had to admit, he couldn’t remember the last time he had taken time off and it felt nice to be able to take care of his friends. 

Combeferre took off his mask and dropped it in the laundry bin they kept by the door now, for just that purpose. He then wandered into the quiet apartment, wondering what was going on. The quiet was unusual. His look of confusion grew into a loving smile as he found Courfeyrac in the kitchen, dancing with Artemis, his cat. Courfeyrac had his earphones on and was clearly in a world of his own as he danced around, cradling the cat, wearing his favorite shirt with sunflowers all over it. Combeferre quietly set down the groceries and washed his hands, before he turned to the dancing Courfeyrac and tapped him on the shoulder. 

“May I cut in?” He asked. Courfeyrac jumped slightly and took off one earphone, a smile taking over his face. He quickly handed over the cat and changed the music to a BlueTooth speaker and continued to dance around the kitchen. Combeferre stood there, looking a little dumbfounded at the cat. He realized he definitely should have seen this coming… It was Courfeyrac after all. 

Combeferre shook his head but played along and slightly swayed with the cat, watching Courfeyrac. It wasn’t long before Courfeyrac giggled and danced over to Combeferre and the cat.

“Loosen up, Ferre! Feel the music!” He said, placing his hands on Combeferre’s waist.

“I...I don’t want to drop her.” He said, looking at the cat. Courfeyrac’s smile grew.

“I could kiss you right now.” He blurted out. Combeferre looked up to meet Corfeyrac’s eyes at the words.

“Then kiss me.” He replied quietly. Courfeyrac looked startled.

“Wh-what?” He asked, thrown off for once. Combeferre stopped thinking and closed the distance between the two of them, gently pressing his lips against Courfeyrac’s. The two stood there in the kitchen, Artemis in their arms between them, sharing soft kisses, lost in their own world as Ed Sheeran’s crooned “Thinking Out Loud” in the background.

The moment was interrupted by the camera sound on a phone.

“Dammit R! I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time and you had the volume on and the damn camera ruined the moment!” Enjolras yelled. Combeferre and Courfeyrac shared a soft smile before Courfeyrac bounded over to Enjolras

“Show me! Show me!” He said, bouncing like a kid, wanting to see the photo. A sleepy Grantaire walked into the kitchen, but stopped at the spectacle of Combeferre holding Artemis.

“I thought you hated, and I quote ‘that damn feline’.” Grantaire muttered. Combeferre looked down at the cat and shrugged.

“I guess she’s not so bad.” He said.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER:
> 
> This is just a warning that the fluffiness is interrupted by Combeferre getting called into work. So if that hits a little too close to home right now, you probably don't want to read the next chapter.


	2. One Can't Ignore Their Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combeferre and Courfeyrac cuddle, but it's interrupted by a phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The fluffiness below is interrupted by Combeferre getting called into work and mentions details about precautions they have to take. So if that hits a little too close to home, you may not want to read this chapter.

Courfeyrac happily started to drag Combeferre back to his room for the rest of the night.

“Use protection!” Grantaire’s voice followed them. Combeferre groaned

“I can, and will, kick you out.” Combeferre retorted.

“Over my dead body.” came Enj’s retort as he read through something on his laptop. 

“Come ooonnn.” Courfeyrac said, tugging Combeferre’s hand.

Combeferre stood leaning against the closed door, watching as Courfeyrac did not sit still.

“What are you doing?” He asked curiously, as Courfeyrac easily destroyed what was once an immaculate room. Combeferre would have once felt slightly upset and intruded upon had someone come in and made themselves at home like Courfeyrac did. He didn’t mind the living room being taken over, it was more the invasion of his room that typically set him on edge. But, he was pretty used to Courfeyrac making himself at home, and Combeferre felt for him. In fact, Combeferre had been the one to suggest he quarantine at his and Enjolras’s. Marius had gone to Cosette’s and Combeferre wasn’t sure how Courfeyrac would take quarantining alone. 

It had been interesting seeing Courfeyrac’s stuff slowly take over his room. At first Courfeyrac had said he would sleep on the couch. But the first night there had been a huge thunderstorm and Combeferre had found his friend asking if he could cuddle until the storm passed. Combeferre had sleepily agreed. Since then, Courfeyrac had been climbing into bed with him every night and Combeferre had not been the least upset with the development. 

Combeferre’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a pillow to the head.

“Don’t just stand there, help me!” Courfeyrac said from where he stood on a wobbling chair, tying a sheet to a lamp. Combeferre instantly crossed the room to stabilize the chair.

“And what exactly are you doing?” Combeferre quietly asked.

“Building a pillow fort of course! Pillow forts are the best for cuddling.” He said, though he suddenly slowed his movements as he stepped down from the chair. “If, if you want to cuddle, that is,” Courfeyrac said, suddenly looking a little shy. Combeferre smiled and leaned down to kiss Courfeyrac’s forehead. 

“I’d love nothing more.” He replied.Courfeyrac let out a sigh of relief and was back to flying around the room, converting the entire place into a pillow fort, with Combeferre’s help. Commbeferre wasn’t sure he had ever seen his room this much of a mess before.

As Courfeyrac put up the final touches, Combeferre went back out to the kitchen to make some popcorn. 

“Wow, done already?” Grantaire asked with a smirk. Combeferre gave him the finger while he finished the popcorn while Enjolras laughed. 

Combeferre stepped back into his bedroom and found the fort complete. He was about to crawl in, when he found his way barred.

“What’s the password?” Courfeyrac asked with a giggle. 

“Hmmm, I don’t think that information was shared with me… but what about a kiss?” Combeferre asked. Courfeyrac put a finger on his chin and thought.

“Hmmmm, well. People have been known to be seduced into giving information up.” Courfeyrac said, eyeing Combeferre’s lips. Combeferre set the popcorn to side and crawled forward, placing his arms on either side of Courfeyrac, he leaned forward and deeply kissed Courfeyrac. 

When Combeferre backed away, Courfeyrac took a deep breath, looking a little dazed.

“I think the rule is changing. Payment in kisses instead of a password.” He said. Combeferre laughed.

“I think I can live with that.” He said, pulling in the popcorn. The two lay cuddled in the pillow fort, " Tangled" playing on Courfeyrac’s laptop. About halfway through, Courfeyrac started biting his bottom lip, working it between his teeth. After 5 minutes, Combeferre reached his thumb out and gently pulled Courfeyrac’s lip out from between his teeth.

“What are you thinking about?” Combeferre asked quietly, knowing Courfeyrac chewed on his lip when he was nervous and seriously thinking about something. Courfeyrac paused the movie and sat silently for a moment before sighing.

“The kiss, it didn’t feel… it felt like, like you’d been wanting to for a while.” Courfeyrac said quietly. Combeferre nodded.

“I did. I was going to tell you. On our trip.” He explained.

“Tell me what?” Courfeyrac asked, looking to his best friend.

“That I’ve wanted to kiss you for years. To hold your hand when we walk down the street. To do this,” Combeferre said quietly, bringing Courfeyrac’s hand to his lips and kissing it.

“Why didn’t you?” Courfeyrac breathed out. He had never seen this side of Combeferre before. He was romantic, confident, and somewhat suave, and it made Courfeyrac’s heart beat faster and forget to breathe.

“You meant too much to me. Our friendship. I didn’t want it to change.” Combeferre explained. “I also didn’t want to royally fuck it all up if you didn’t feel the same way.” He said, playing with their clasped hands. 

“But…. you were going to change your mind?” Courfeyrac prodded. “On our trip?”

“Enjolras assured me you felt the same and that I just needed to ask,” Combeferre said. “I thought…. I thought maybe going on a trip together would make things clear. Help me be able to...express myself more. But, mostly, I just wanted you to be happy and enjoy some time off. I just thought, if we came back dating, that would just be an added bonus if it came up.” He said. Courfeyrac smiled and leaned back against the pillows. 

“That’s...the best thing anyone has ever said to me. But, I think I prefer it this way.” He said with a smile.

“Oh yeah?” Combeferre asked and laid back beside Courfeyrac.

“Mmm yes, and Artemis will forever remember the day you finally admitted you love her.” Courfeyrac said, Combferre chuckled.

“That’s a price I’m willing to pay. As long as you agree to be my boyfriend.” He said.

“Well, I figured that was a given.” Courfeyrac said. The two smiled and settled back in to watch the rest of the movie.

Courfeyrac was asleep in Combeferre’s arms and the movie was almost over when Combeferre’s phone started to buzz. He sighed, not wanting to move Courfeyrac, but knowing the likely cause of the buzz. Courfeyrac stirred a little as Combeferre shifted to get to his phone. Combeferre sat up when he recognized the number and immediately picked up the call.

“Hello, Dr. Combeferre speaking.” he said. Courfeyrac instantly woke up hearing the change in Combeferre’s voice. “Yes. I understand. Yes. I’ll be in then. Bye.” He said and hung up. Courfeyrac looked up at Combeferre sadly. Combeferre sighed.

“That was the hospital, wasn’t it?” He asked. Combeferre nodded. “But… what about. What about all of the quarantine cuddles and making out and, and just being a couple?” He asked. Courfeyrac knew Combeferre needed to go where he was called, but he couldn’t help but be selfish for a moment.

“I’m sorry Courf. I have to go. They need me. I have to go and help so others can still have their boyfriend to cuddle.” He said softly. 

“I know.” Courfeyrac said quietly. “And I love that about you. I just….” He trailed off, a tear gathering in his eye.

“Shhh. I know, I know. We’ll figure it out. We’ll make this work. We’ll have dates and talk late into the night still. Alright? I’m always going to be here for you. I’ve got you. No matter how far apart we are.” Combeferre said, holding Courfeyrac just a little tighter. Courfeyrac nodded his head against Combeferre’s chest. They sat and cuddled in the pillow fort for the next half hour.

“When do you have to go?” Courfeyrac finally asked. Combeferre looked at his watch

“In about an hour and a half. I need to get some clothes together.” He said quietly. Courfeyrac sat up and kissed Combeferre.

“I’ll go wash the masks.” He said quietly. Combeferre gave him a confused look.

“Jehan is already making more, and you need to be protected. I’m sure others at the hospital need them too.” He said, already making his way towards the door. Combeferre smiled. That was just like Courfeyrac, he knew what everyone in their friend group was up to and knew that supplies were needed elsewhere. 

Combeferre carefully went around his room, gathering a few days' worth of clothes and trying not to destroy the pillows fort. After he put things in his bag, he walked out to the kitchen to get some food together. He found Enjolras and Grantaire, already putting together baggies of food for him that wouldn’t go bad.

“Courfeyrac told us.” Enjolras said quietly. Grantaire nodded to the living room. Combeferre found Courfeyrac curled into a blanket on the couch, a few masks sitting on the table in front of him. Combeferre sat down and took Courfeyrac into his arms. 

“Will you be able to come home at all?” He asked. Combeferre shrugged.

“I don’t want to put you guys at risk.” he said. Courfeyrac nodded. “I’m sure I’ll be back at some point, but it’ll probably mostly just be to sleep, and I won’t be able to touch anyone.” He said softly. “Or kiss you.” He said leaning forward and gently kissing Courfeyrac. 

“Well… we better make the most of the next 30 minutes then.” Courfeyrac replied. Combeferre chuckled, but happily complied.

Enjolras and Grantaire let them be, knowing the next few weeks would be hard. When the buzzer on the dryer went off, they all gathered in the hall. Combeferre put the masks and food in his bag and slipped his shoes on. He gave Grantaire a hug “Make sure they sleep.” He muttered. Grantaire nodded. Enjolras was next. 

“Take care of them. Try not to kill Courfeyrac.” Combeferre said

“No promises. Be safe” Enjolras replied. Before Combeferre could even step towards his boyfriend, Courfeyrac had already launched himself into Combeferre’s arms.

“Don’t do anything stupidly heroic,” Courfeyrac said. “Be safe, stay healthy. I love you.” He said all in one breath. Combeferre hugged Courfeyrac tightly.

“I love you too. Don’t drive them too mad. I’ll be back before you know it.” He said, with a slightly watery smile. Combeferre leaned in for one more kiss before taking a breath and stepping back. Courfeyrac handed him a face mask and helped him adjust it over his ears. Courfeyrac reached out and straightened Combeferre’s glasses. They shared one last look before Combeferre was gone.

“Come on Courfeyrac. We’ll watch the first season of Brooklyn 99.” Grantaire said. Courfeyrac nodded and followed Enjolras and Grantaire back into the living room. He pulled his phone out and sent a text as he sat down on the couch.

“I miss you.” He sent to Combeferre.

“I miss you too, love.” Came the instant reply.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorta kinda have more written.... but it's angsty and sad because distance and trying not to put the others at risk. So if you're interested I can post more. But if not we'll just leave this here

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER:
> 
> This is just a warning that the fluffiness is interrupted by Combeferre getting called into work. So if that hits a little too close to home right now, you probably don't want to read the next chapter.


End file.
